Your Guardian Angel
by Nightwingstar
Summary: The year is 1939 and things have steadily been getting worse. Sam Manson, age twelve, is now saying goodbye to her friend, Danny, 14, forever, for her family is fleeing before the government fully turns on them. Over a year later, they meet again. UPDATED
1. The Beginning of The End

Hmmm... interesting, I looked on this site and I had yet to see a story like this... So... I hope you enjoy. This is another one of my impulse stories so it will take FOREVER to update but it'll be worth it.

Disclaimer: I will only say this once and it will be stated here and now. I DO NOT own Danny Phantom, I just borrow the characters. And I AM NOT an expert of world war II and the holocaust. I'm doing my best to research each part BUT I may even chance events that happened to fit with the story. If you are offended by this story just by knowing what it is, then don't read it. Thank you for your time.

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Beginning of the End  
**_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears run down my face_

_I can't replace _

* * *

Sam smiled softly, grateful to meet her friend for a walk around the town. "I hear that Vlad is being more active than normal. He's planning like a Vlad youth or something." Sam shrugged. 

"Yeah I know," Danny frowned, slouching heavily, "My parents are making me join." Sam laughed at Danny's beaten expression. "Why aren't your parents making you? Aren't your parents trying to make you, you know, high up with the government?"

"No, not anymore, they said something's wrong in the government, they don't like Jews getting in on stuff." Sam shrugged.

"Of course, the one with individuality gets away with it." Danny rolled his eyes as he straightened. "Well, Dad won't be happy about that. He always wanted to be apart of that secret organization, Guys In White, but he's Jewish."

"But he celebrates Christmas with you guys." Sam frowned, confused.

"He wanted all of us to be Christian, weirdo Dad, he said the Bar Mitzvah was bad enough. Never again, he said, never again." Danny laughed as they passed by a radio store.

_Attention, Attention, this just in, Fuhrer Vladimir Masters has ordered that all Jews must wear yellow Davids._

Danny looked at Sam, surprised by the action. Sam laughed faintly. "That's really not much of a surprise. I kinda knew that was coming. Stop me from my individuality. Besides, wasn't it you who said Vlad had a thing for your mom?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Vlad would do anything to have your mom as his wife right?" Danny nodded. "So first step is to find what's different from you Dad and himself, your Dad is a Jew like me. So Vlad blames it all on the Jews. It's the Jews fault your Dad took your Mom away from him. Then he'll label us and soon enough, he'll turn the whole world against us and Vlad'll find a way to get rid of us."

"That's not true, you're just being more pessimistic than usual!"

"Ha, you're funny Danny. I know when I'm being more pessimistic than usual but I'm just stating the truth, it's a rumor that's been going on for years Danny, it's just finally making itself known." Danny and Sam walked into a bakery for a small loaf of bread to munch on as they walked, "Besides, my parent's will get me out of Germany before it gets too rough. They still have inside connections."

"Connections, maybe that's what I need, that way I won't be failing math."

"Danny, you have the Fuhrer as your connection! I don't see how you could get a higher up connection than that!" Sam laughed. Danny shook his head lightly, thinking of how he overlooked it.

"Yeah, I guess not." Danny grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So who's that friend you said you had in France again?"

"Tucker Foley," Sam recalled, "he's my pen pal. It's interesting, he's of color. He says France treats him well there." Sam laughed at a memory. "He tells funny stories about his inventions and how they turn out. I remember, he said one just blew up and he was covered in a white powder for two weeks." Sam saw Danny grin as he imagined the image himself. " See, there you go – oh." Sam and Danny stopped dead in their tracks in front of Danny's house. Their smiles disappeared into blank faces.

A man with white hair stepped out from a black vehicle, a red handkerchief in his pale hand, giving a sense of foreboding to the two friends. "Ah, Daniel," the man smiled and then glared at Sam, "and Ms. Manson. I trust your day is going well?"

"Very." Danny held back his sarcasm. The man smiled and began to walk towards Danny's house. "Hey Sam, can I hang out in your house?" Sam gave him a glance but nodded.

"You're really stupid you know that?" Sam asked as they walked down the street to a gray and purple house.

"No, you're just really smart Ms. I'm Twelve and I'm in Danny's class. That's a two year difference, Two!" Sam laughed at Danny's exclamation. The two entered her house and headed up to her room. "It's not fair really." Danny pouted as they sat on her bed. "You being smart and all."

"Oh hush you ninny." Sam stuck her tongue out at him. Danny laughed at that. "It's not hard you know, just read once in a while." Danny looked around and saw the scattered books about the room and shook his head.

"I'm sorry but there's no way I'll read voluntarily." Danny could have sworn he heard another mutter of 'ninny' coming from Sam's throat. "Be quiet, I'm no ninny."

"Oh Samantha dear!" A woman with bright red hair came into the room, looking as happy as ever. "Your father and I decided that we're going on a trip around Europe." Danny and Sam looked at each other as the woman left as soon as she had come.

"In other words, we're running, told you." Sam frowned. "We're probably going to get those stupid labels and then just go. When Mother says these types of things, it means we leave tomorrow. Want to help me pack?" Sam asked lightly, pulling a carpetbag from underneath her bed.

"How long will you be gone?" Danny asked, handing Sam one of her favorite books.

"I told you Danny, we're running. In the off chance what I said doesn't happen, I'll be home in a month or two…" Sam packed away the book and a skirt. "But I'm telling you Danny…"

"You're coming back." Danny said firmly, surprising Sam enough to stop packing another book. "You are. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. We'll stay the same, you'll come back and we'll go to school together again. And you'll see, you're just being pessimistic."

"Hardly." Sam scoffed. "But in case I don't come back, ever… promise we'll find each other and we'll still be friends." Sam's eyes looked downcast, her gaze not meeting Danny's. "I have a bad feeling, I don't think I'll ever see you again once we go on this trip. I have a bad feeling with what Vlad is planning." Sam's body began to shake with fear.

"Sam…" Danny pulled Sam into his arms and held her close as she shook with fear. " I promise. It won't change, if you never come back, I'll find you. I want us to be friends and I don't want us to change."

"Grandma-ma says that another war will start over this feeling I'm having. She said everyone changes with war." Sam whispered, wrapping her arms around Danny as a source of stability.

"But we won't." Danny reassured her. They stood like that for a time, convinced that they were falling apart and the only way to stay together was to hold on tightly.

"Daniel, Daniel, your parents want you home now." A maid knocked on the door, shaking Sam from her empty thoughts. She pulled away, feeling more fragile than she had ever before.

"You should go, Fuhrer Masters would probably want to see the boy who he wants as his son." Sam waved her hand off as a dismissal as she picked up a photograph, prepared to pack it away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Danny hugged Sam tightly one last time before exiting the room in a quick stride, leaving the door open behind him. Moments later, Sam watched from her window as Danny walked down the sidewalk towards his home, frowning, obviously bothered by what she said.

As night descended Sam had packed away all her necessities and very few wants. She had crawled into her nightgown and lay in her bed, thinking of the now required patches Jews had to wear, she thought in her darkness, mostly of Danny and how he seemed to feel about it all.

Moonlight flooded into the room, shining on the only yellow, a Star of David with Jude written on it. Sam stared at it for a while before turning on her side to avoid it. Sam vaguely wondered whether or not Danny was sleeping or staring at the stars. Maybe he was doing something different because the Fuhrer was in their home.

Her thoughts ceased and her questions answered in the following moment. A cry of pain pierced through her bedroom walls, it was Danny's voice, and she would never forget that sound.

* * *

The following morning Sam's parents had their bags at the door, a servant ready to cart the luggage off. Sam dumped her knapsack and carpetbag before rushing of to Danny's. As she rushed to Danny's home she saw him lying on the grass, staring at the now cloudy sky, his hand outstretched above him, as if amazed it was there. 

"Danny! You're alright!" Sam exclaimed, hugging him as he lay on the grass. His body was stiff and uncomfortable; when Sam pulled away she noticed his blue eyes were almost blank. "I heard a cry from you last night and I was scared." Sam said, sitting on her legs. "I thought something bad happened but you're still alright."

"You could say that…" Danny trailed off, unsure what to say. He looked at his hand once more before sitting up abruptly. Danny shook the hollow look from his eyes and beamed at Sam. "So, one more walk around town, everyone's talking on how you're leaving today."

"Yeah." Sam nodded. She stood up and extended her hand towards Danny. "Coming?" Danny nodded and took her hand. He stood up, holding the hand firmly as if he never wanted to let go. Sam did not look bothered by the gesture even though people around town would surely talk.

Sam drank in all the sights for the last time, giving Danny's hand a squeeze to make sure he looked. And when he did Sam beamed like no other because he smiled too. But what Sam didn't notice is that when she wasn't looking Danny's eyes would become hollow again. For a moment every now and then, his free hand would disappear and he would squeeze Sam's hand tighter, convincing himself he was there.

"Samantha dear!" Sam's mother exclaimed as the two neared her house once more. "Ready to go?" Sam nodded, slipping her hand from Danny's. Danny frowned for a split second for the loss of her warmth.

"I'll see you…" Sam looked sadly at Danny. "…around, I guess. Don't forget our promise." She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking blankly at the sky.

"I won't." Danny said, clenching his hand into a fist for a moment before reaching out and grabbing Sam. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I will find you, I swear." Sam looked up just as he was going to kiss her head again and their lips met instead. Sam's eyes widened and pulled away immediately, her eyes wide, it was something she had known adults did and she was only twelve. Her cheeks went aflame, embarrassed and prepared for a scolding.

"Goodbye Danny, Adieu." Sam glanced at Danny one last time, her eyes filled with confusion with a hint of a different emotion… one of a child's crush.

Sam climbed into a black vehicle; similar to the one they had seen the day before and drove off with her family, leaving her best friend behind. "Danny!" A female voice called Danny's name as he watched the vehicle turn around the bend. Danny looked up to see a woman with brown hair and violet eyes, a woman he knew to be his mother, standing in front of his house. He walked over, looking at his mother blankly, feeling as if he had just lost everything.

"Vlad thinks he can help you, Danny, he has scientists more qualified than your father and I that can help you." His mother ruffled his hair lightly. "Maybe, going away for a while will help with Sam leaving. And maybe Vlad can cure you." Danny nodded to his mother but he knew that what his mother was saying was just a well-fed lie Vlad had given her.

* * *

Want more? Press the little button that says 'Review' :) 

Adieu  
_**Nightwing **_


	2. Away From Home

Wow! This is a long chapter, well for me anyway. I didn't think I'd update it so soon but this chapter wouldn't leave me.

Please Enjoy :D

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 2:**

_**Away From Home**_

**(Missing You)**

As the night fades away

I'm dreaming of you

* * *

Sam looked out the window of the train, annoyed about her passport. Her mother had recently renewed her passport due to the government who required female Jews to put "Sarah" in front of their name. And now her name was, Sarah Samantha Abigail Manson, a mouthful to say. She now had the first name of every other Jew in the world. 

She sighed as she looked out the window and into the countryside. The cold green plains, so still, that told Sam that winter was coming. It was the air out there, the cloudy day, yet all the colors of the world were brought out like a flashlight being shone on it. But the land was still, the rolls in the hills didn't feel like moving and the trees that loved to sway stayed still as if under inspection by Sam.

Sam had decided against paying attention to anything but the window. The air was thick when her family boarded the train; arguments broke out between Germans about having to share a train with a Jew. Sam closed her eyes, remembering a little girl kicking her shin because she wore the star. Parents teaching their children to only hate, Sam's frown deepened, that's why the American's hate people of color, she reasoned to herself.

"Mother," Sam began, hours later, her voice cracking as she spoke. Sam's mother looked up, her blue yes showing a little bit of concern for her daughter. "Are we ever going back? To our house?" She paused to look at her mother's expressions. "To Danny?" It was the last word that caused Sam's mother to sigh. Her mother set down her book, glancing at her husband briefly, and looked Sam sternly in the eye.

"We're heading for France dear." Sam's mother stated calmly, her voice shook ever so slightly with fear. "You'll stay with your pen pal until your father and I can get admission to America. You'll never see that boy, Danny, again. And I've told you dear, he's nothing but trouble, being friends with the Fuhrer. Had we stayed any longer, we might have been put into those places called concentration camps, thought from what I hear, the only thing you concentrate on is staying alive. But you'll forget all about him, dear." Sam's mother frowned. "Besides, you'll make new friends in America." Sam looked away at the blank walls. "You're young Samantha, you'll make new friends and better ones that Daniel Fenton."

"Mother, Childhood friends don't leave. I'm almost a teenager, mother… only a few more days… being close to Danny so long… I won't be able to forget. Memories are hard to forget." Sam whispered. Her mother sighed, giving up. Sam lay down on her seat, despite her mother's displeasure, and dozed off into a light sleep, dreaming of Danny, imagining how bored he was, sitting on the grass alone or at school, dozing next to an empty seat that was hers.

* * *

Danny Fenton wondered what a certain Samantha Manson was doing at that very moment. He would be heading to Vlad's home soon, prepared for the worst. He packed away a few clothes, a small ratty dog stuffed animal Sam had given him when they were little, one of Sam's favorite books (in case he ever gained the attention span to read), some photographs of his family and Sam, and lastly a necklace. It was a necklace that he wanted to give Sam for her birthday but now he would never have the chance. His hands went invisible for a moment, making the necklace seem to float on air before appearing again. As Danny tried to close the bag by pressing down on the bulging clothes, Danny's hand went right through and his cheek landed hard on his bed. He pulled his arm out and examined it. Still whole and able to be seen. 

Why did it have to be him? Why did his father have to show off his ghost portal and why did his father insist on getting it running? Why had Danny, felt so guilty when the portal didn't work and volunteered to go into it to see if there was something wrong?

Danny glanced at the mirror and gasped. His eyes were green and his pitch-black hair was turning snow white. He yelled out in surprise, falling back onto his bed, seeing that the hair above him had actually turned white.

Just another side effect, Danny could only think.

* * *

Sam hid her jacket that held the star in her bag as soon as she left the train; there was no reason to wear the star when she wasn't in Germany. She stood with her parents, the streets of France almost foreign to her. 

Her parents stood silently, waiting for someone as they looked at the map. A boy about Danny's age came running up, his face dark and he looked as if he was sweating. "Ms. Manson! Ms. Manson!" He called out, tripping over his own feet. Sam dropped her bags and rushed over to him, helping the boy to his feet. The boy picked up his fallen glasses and looked at Sam closely. "Ah, Ms. Manson pleased to meet you, I'm Tucker Foley." He grinned, giving Sam a kiss on both cheeks. Sam's eyes widened in surprise and she turned around to look for her Mother.

But her parents were gone; her bag was there along with one of theirs. Sam looked back at Tucker, who looked distracted. "They really want to get out of Europe, don't they?" Tucker asked jokingly. Sam nodded, not noticing the joke. "Come on Sam, let me show you around, we'll head towards my home first and then we can explore." Sam nodded her head once more, taking the bags that were hers and followed Tucker without a second thought.

They walked down the narrow streets, avoiding people as much as they could. They walked down dirt roads, arguing about who should carry the bags, seeing as they put a stain on Sam for such a long distance as she began to walk slower. And into a faded blue painted barn, Tucker carrying one of the luggage, the only thing Sam would let him. "My house is a little bit up the hill but this is where I spend most of my time. I'm trying to build my own airplane or something like that." Tucker shrugged, setting down the bag. Sam dumped hers to the ground and looked around.

"Why is there a trap door?" Sam questioned, noticing a glint of metal at the edge of a bail of hay.

"It's for nothing, Dad doesn't even remember why he built it." Tucker shrugged. "To my home?" Tucker questioned. Sam didn't reply as she opened the door and walked down the steps. Underground, it was as large as half the barn, there were wooden beams supporting the ground and was tall enough for things six feet tall.

"I think it's to hide away." Sam whispered when she saw a couch and several cans of food. She followed Tucker up the steps and towards his home. "Why did you agree to take me in?" Sam asked Tucker as they trudged up the hill leading towards his small home.

"My Pen Pal sounded pleasant." Tucker smiled. "I was afraid you were going to discriminate."

"Never, it doesn't matter what you are Tuck, it matters who you are." Sam smiled at a quote she was told by Danny when she felt out of place one day at school.

"Ha, thanks Sam." Tucker nodded. "You'll like France," Tucker said suddenly, casting a look over his shoulder to see Sam looking at the landscape, "it never gets boring around here. There's always something to do, especially since we're still spread out here." Tucker pushed open the door to the home to let Sam in.

"There was stuff to do in Germany… there's someone in Germany…"

"He your boyfriend?" Tucker laughed at Sam's shocked expression. "Nah, kidding, you're too young as mom would say." He saw Sam mixed expression of relief and frustration. What was she frustrated about? "Was it your Grandmother?" Sam shook her head, distracted by the empty feeling of the home.

"Where is – "

"Everyone?" Sam nodded. "Dad's helping build fighter planes for the upcoming war against your home and Mom is always doing something, she doesn't like to be in the house without Dad." Tucker didn't seem bothered by the quietness.

A few days later Sam had gotten used to the Foley household. Her birthday came and went during that time without acknowledgement but she didn't mind. Tucker's mother would have to food ready and set on the table fresh from the pot when Sam came down and it would be gone by the following hour. She didn't even see a hair of Tucker's mother but know the superb cooking was from his mother. There were three other things that bothered her. One was that her priorities weren't in order, they weren't logical priorities. The second was wondering what had happened to her parents, and the final was the most important in Sam's mind, how was Danny?

­­­­­­­­­

* * *

"Again!" Vlad called out sharply, threatening Danny to stand on his feet once more. Danny was sweating in a large blank room, exhausted from Vlads' 'help'. Vlad was teaching him how to use the side effects he was given from his parent's lab. Vlad had claimed them as ghost powers, which indeed sound possible with his family. 

But Danny was tired. He was tired of transforming into his ghostly part of him. He was frightened that blue rings formed in front of him whenever he changed. He was tired from the many tries and failures, not to mention the few successes.

And with the few successes Danny reached, he was pushed to his limit, being forced to fly and go through rigorous dodging techniques he could use while in the ghost form.

Danny attempted to transform again, only to get a ring of light and then nothing. Danny gasped for air, his energy drained from him. "I SAID AGAIN BOY!" Vlad yelled, smacking Danny across the face.

Danny attempted but failed once more. "I SAID CHANGE!" Vlad growled, grabbing Danny by the collar of his shirt and lifting Danny up into the air.

"What makes you transform Daniel? What do you think of? What do you do to transform, it can't simply be, I want to be a ghost." Vlad taught, his cold blue eyes staring down Danny. Vlad released Danny, causing Danny to fumble a bit before finding his ground.

What makes me tick? Danny thought, noticing Vlad watch him like a hawk. …I want to protect, I want to protect my towns, friends and families… Danny saw Vlad's thinning patience. … I want to protect her… Blue rings began to fade into view as Danny concentrated, sweat still running down his face. "I want to protect Sam." Danny whispered as the rings released a powerful ray of light, transforming Danny into a boy with white hair and blue eyes.

I will succeed… Danny thought… if I dream to protect her. I will succeed if I can imagine her smile… Danny's vision swam before his eyes. …I will succeed if I wonder what she's doing now and dream of it… Danny fell to his knees, his eyes blank. …I will succeed just so I can kiss her again… Danny fell onto the ground, unconscious, his ghostly form reverting back quickly to his human side, causing Vlad to frown.

"Pathetic." Vlad scoffed, walking to the only door to the underground room, opening and closing it behind him. The room was immersed in darkness as Danny's lone figure lay on the cold hard cement, trying to move.

Danny's eyes flickered open blankly and said, "What are you doing right now?" Danny whispered, a small train of blood and ectoplasm leaking from his mouth before his mind went blank and he fell unconscious once more.

* * *

"Hey Sam, you want to get eggs from the hen house?" Sam nodded, taking a basket before heading towards the chicken coop. Sam was no longer followed or rather accompanied by Tucker and she was free to do what she wanted. She no longer felt trapped behind rules with the freedom he was given today. 

It had been weeks since she last heard of her parents and she thought it was possible that Germans had captured them along the way to getting passports. Sam shook her head. She convinced herself that it wouldn't bother her.

But what about Danny? Sam thought blankly, picking eggs from their nests. She sat down on an empty nest, staring off into space. Where are you?

A couple of hours later Tucker walked in, a look of relief covering his worried face. "Sam, I looked everywhere for you. What's taking you so long?"

"I want to know where Danny is. I want to know how he is. Is he bored… does he miss me?" Sam whispered. Tucker took the basket of eggs from Sam and hugged her tightly. She was hurting; she was homesick because of a boy. "I want to know Tucker, I want to know…" Sam gripped Tucker's shirt tightly, scared of losing herself, something she wasn't accustomed to.

"So you want to know," Tucker began softly, pulling away gently to look at the unfocused Sam, "then write him. Ask him questions, tell him about yourself and we'll give a false address so you're never found out if the world turns against you. I can't guarantee he'll answer but if you'll stop being sad we can write him."

"I'll stop. I want to talk to him in anyway possible." Sam nodded, willing away her look. "There would be times back home I would talk and talk and he would just listen, so I can pretend it's like that."

"Then, lets get you some paper." Tucker extended his hand for Sam to take hold of as he led her back to his home.

Tucker placed the paper on a desk with a pen and a candle. "Take as long as you need to." Tucker said softly. "I'll take care of the rest of the chores."

Night soon came causing Sam to light the candle and stare at the blank page. Tucker glanced at Sam before he went to bed; he noticed her violet eyes were still and attentive as her hand holding the pen shook like wild. Tucker bid her goodnight and climbed the steps to his room.

Sam sighed after she bid her French friend goodnight. "It's now or never." Sam muttered, taking the pen and pressed it against the page.

_Danny,_

_Hi, it's Sam. How are you? You kind of weren't yourself the last time we saw each other. _

_It's been weeks maybe even a month or two since we last saw each other, has anything at home changed? If you're not home, what are you doing? _

_Will you tell me stories like you used to? Can I just say, I wish I could come home soon? _

_It's nice here, living with my pen pal. He helps with everything I need to do even while we're strangling each other's language. I can make out what he's saying and so can he to my words so at least it's better than not knowing at all. _

_Please write me back Danny, I miss you and hope to hear from you soon._

_Your best friend,_

_Sam_

* * *

WAH! It's done! My brain feels tired... eh but time for more research before I can post the next chapter XP 

You know you wanna press that little purpleish blue button that says review...

Adieu_  
**Nightwing **__  
_


	3. Letters to No One

Ha! Man, I should have been doing a Siddhartha paper instead of this, instead I'm writing this... whoops... at anycase, please enjoy!

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 3:**

_**Letters To No One**_

An old Fairy Tale told me

the simple heart will be prized again

* * *

Sam wrote every other day, telling stories of her farm life with Tucker and his mother. Describing how Tucker would fall into a milk bucket or even worse. It dulled her loneliness; despite the fact Tucker was there to cheer her up. In the back of her mind, she wondered, when were her parents coming back? Did they know where Tucker was? 

But those days turned into months and in those months that passed, Danny finally got his first letters.

* * *

Danny coughed violently, Vlad having broken two of his ribs in training. He was still getting used to his powers, powers Vlad had years of experience in, but he was doing surprisingly well with the thought of Sam always in his mind. 

"Daniel, you have a package from your mother." Vlad greeted Danny formally, for they were in a government hallway, in front of prying eyes. "She said you would enjoy this present."

"Better not be socks like last time." Danny mumbled, taking the box from Vlad's hand and walking off to his room to sleep and heal. Sitting on his soft bed that Vlad provided for him, he opened the packaged box carefully, afraid that his mother hid a ghost detector in it like the last two times.

Inside were blank envelopes addressed to no one but was filled with papers. He took out one, dating to several months ago when he first began his training. He smiled with joy, noticing the handwriting right away. It was Sam's, his Sam's. He lay down in his bed, tired and satisfied, reading letter after letter.

It was the second to last letter that he was reading that made him sad.

_Danny,_

_It gets lonely here. I mean Tucker's great and all but he's still no you. He doesn't randomly pop out of nowhere to give the creeps. He doesn't try to make me laugh; he tries to make feel at home. But it doesn't work. Because he doesn't know what it's like to be at home, our home._

_Your mother tells me you're at Vlad's and that your Dad's been taken away. You mother sounded devastated. I'm sorry._

_I imagine you telling me stories when I'm working on the farm, all the silly, foolish things you could create, and I wonder, what would you tell me today? And then I'd miss you all the more. It reminds me of when my parents sent me away for two weeks, we couldn't stop mailing each other that weeks._

_It's been at least a month, have you changed at all? If you have, can you tell me, or even let me see?_

_Missing you all the while,_

_Sam  
_  
Danny sat up suddenly in his bed; he had to mail Sam back. He picked up a pen and paper, her letters scattered all around him, thinking of what to say. Dear Sam, no that's not right, Samantha, no way, Sam, that's right.

S_am,_

_Hey, are you scared? Sorry if it's so straight forward but I'm curious. It's kind of scary here, Vlad pulling up his armies, making a pact with the Soviet Union a few days ago. There's talk of Britain going to war with us. I find this completely ridiculous, that Vlad has completely gone off his rocker but everyone believes in him._

_That's right, Vlad said something about sending Dad to a concentration camp but I didn't believe him. Man, I hope Mom's doing all right._

_Sorry if I haven't been replying to your mail, it's just that, I've been a little busy. Well not really, more like Vlad is training me into a killing machine but I'm not letting him, at least… I hope I'm not. I guess I should tell you… no… let me tell you a story first, since you've been craving one forever, what story do I have this time?_

_You once knew a boy who smiled and laughed, he dreamed of the stars and what lay beyond them. Amazing, he would always think, he always wondered what it would be like to touch the stars._

_And what if I told you he learned to fly? He was able to change his appearance and touch the stars? You should see him now, he's always happy to fly but he never laughs and never smiles._

_He dreams of a girl he knows, a girl with beautiful eyes. He misses her with intensity but is trapped thousand of miles away. He wants to be the knight in shining armor that saves her, like she's always wanted, but unfortunately, he cannot even save himself trapped behind castle walls._

_What will he do? What could he say? He needed to speak to the beautiful eyed girl. How?_

_And then, still trapped in an evil man's castle, a pigeon flew in through the barred window carrying a letter to no one. And he opened it and found the questions of the beautiful eyed girl came spilling out to him, he could imagine her eyes wide with curiosity, he would imagine her expression with every word she wrote. She could hear her voice and laughter._

_But the letter was addressed to no one…_

_But the questions were for him. He was the no one…_

_Do you like it? It has some kinks but I'll give you more when I can write to you again._

_Don't try and strangle Tucker too much Sam; I still got to thank him for helping you out. Anyway, how are you? You've mentioned you're lonely but that's about it. You've told me about your farm life but you haven't told me about yourself. I myself am bored and miserable because one, I'm living with Vlad and two, I'm away from my best friend._

_I'll enclose a photograph, to show you how much I've changed, will you send me one of yourself?_

_Danny_

Danny folded the letter and pulled out a separate sheet to mail to his mother. He told her he would enclose a letter to Sam and ask her to send the photograph and letter to her. Folding the letters together and taking a recent photograph of him he sealed it in one of the blank envelopes, addressing it to his mother.

* * *

"SAM! SAM! There's something for you! I think you finally got a reply!" Tucker came running up the hill as Sam was sweeping the porch. Sam looked up, her eyes wide. Tucker was waving an envelope in the air, a large smile on his face. Sam's face lit up as he drew closer, familiar handwriting from Danny's mother was scribbled on it. She smiled at that, maybe he actually did reply. 

Sam ran down to meet Tucker, seeing him falter, Tucker was not made to run, Sam could only think. When Sam reached him, Tucker flopped to the ground, holding up the letter to her. "Thanks Tucker!" Sam beamed, flopping to the ground after him, tearing the letter open. Tucker nodded in welcome, closing his eyes, preparing for a nap.

The nice breeze, the soft grass, the warm sun, the squeal of a girl… wait… squeal of a girl? Tucker opened an eye to glance at Sam. Sam glanced at Tucker who had a brow arched. "It's Danny! It's really him! Tucker I can't believe it!" it had been almost three or four months since Sam had last seen him. Tucker closed his eye once more, dozing off in the cool breeze.

Danny was frowning in his photograph, Sam noticed, stuck in that Nazi uniform, she supposed. He was becoming more built, not doubt from the training he mentioned. What was that? Sam pondered, looking hard at the black and white photograph, she nearly laughed out loud what she saw. One of her chokers, with a skull she had sewn onto was peeking out from underneath the collar of his uniform, she had wondered where it had gone and wondered, was he wearing it just to tick Vlad off?

It was Danny all right; he always had a way of surprising her. "Come on Tuck, we've got to finish our chores." Sam nudged Tucker awake.

* * *

"He's understanding his powers far faster than I expected." Vlad frowned, talking to the vice Furher. "Soon, I won't be able to teach him anything but we still have to prepare him for war. His ignorance for the world is annoying me, all he cares is for that Manson wench, as soon as I find her, she will be killed." Danny withheld his gasp as he eavesdropped on Vlad. "That foolish boy, I'll fix him up right." 

"But sir, you need to worry about Britain and France."

"I don't give a damn that they've raged war on us! They will soon bow down to me as soon as I'm done dealing with the brat!" Vlad snapped. "Rally a few troops to send down to the borders and protect it if you're so worried!" Vlad stood up from his chair and began heading toward the door Danny stood on the other side of.

Danny ran to his room before Vlad could open his door. "So, I'm just a weapon?" Danny asked himself, looking at his hands that glowed an ethereal green. "He won't hurt her, right?" He then asked the ceiling, imagining Sam's face smiling at him.

* * *

whoot, some history facts in there. oh yeah, sorry about the mix up in the timeline for the star of Davids but I said that i had to change some events, soooo please don't kill me. 

See that button, it says review, it looks pretty enough to click.

Adieu  
Nightwing


	4. Time Passing

Another Update! Woot! I'm on a roll!

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 4: **

**_Time Passing_**

So where, where will I find you?  
I'm so scared to turn and face myself  
I know you'll hear me loud  
Above all the sound of this world

* * *

Hanukkah came and went for Sam; her only means of celebration during that time was a single letter from Danny, a continuation of 'Letters to No one'. It was five pages long, three of them containing the story and two pages of Danny talking to her and asking her questions. 

Sam would receive a letter from Danny once or twice every couple weeks since the first letter reached her.

She wrote back to every letter, writing her own stories to amuse him, to help pass the time in his hell with Vlad. And Sam would laugh, whenever Danny would comment on her story about something insane, and take a sentence and make it his own made up story. And then he would say after he'd finish his comment: I wish I could hear your laughter. And every time she would reply, me too.

An odd thing Danny would end his letters with, Sam noticed after a time, is that he would ask, how old are you? She never answered that. He should know after all, the two of them being best friends.

And so the months passed… she was becoming more and more woman…

Every other letter Danny would enclose a picture of himself, to show how much he changed, while Sam had only sent one, the one she sent in response to his first letter.

* * *

Danny sat in his bedroom, exhausted after his recent training with Vlad. He was satisfied and at the same time drained. Yes, he had finally defeated Vlad on one on one combat but he had received several painful blows that he knew his cuts and bruises would heal in a few hours. He was looking at a photograph of Sam in her farm outfit, wearing a black hat on her head, frowning at the sun. He smiled to himself, Sam always had a charm. On the back of the photograph was her scribbled handwriting, a photograph of no one, it said, he nearly laughed when he first read it. 

Danny wondered how much she changed since the photograph; after all, it had been several months, half a year at the least.

He remembered the comment Sam made to him about his photograph, how he was wearing her choker. He laughed back in response, admitting that he stole it and was wearing it all the time to spite Vlad.

And then, only a few days over a year that Sam disappeared from his life, the letters stopped coming.

* * *

The letters stopped coming, from Maddie and Danny. Sam was frantic. Every time she sent a letter it would come right back. 

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. They can't stop. I can't stop." Sam's lip trembled, on the floor of her was scatter letters from Danny, a pile of several letters written to Danny that would never be sent. The thought of Danny reading her letters brought her joy and it made her feel safe and now… nothing…

She grabbed a letter, re-reading it, the familiarity of Danny's writing, the warmth Danny poured into it. A letter to no one, it said… she laughed bitterly at that. That's what she was doing now, writing letters to no one, they would never be sent but she would continue writing to Danny, imagining that he'd get them, if only to hope, Danny would send her a letter at least one more time.

* * *

"What are you talking about!" Danny shouted at Vlad, slamming his hands down on the long dining table. His eyes were lit with fury. 

"My dear boy, we've been searching for the person who's been smuggling letters and supplies to Jews under our noses and we found it, so naturally, the person was exterminated, going against the Furher and all." Vlad didn't look bothered by his words. "Unfortunately, it happened to be your dear sweet mother who was harboring a Jew, a Samantha Manson I believe?"

"No! Sam said she left the country! How could you kill my mother like that? I thought you loved her!" Danny now shook with fury, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. He knew his father would be taken away, he was prepared for that but not for his mother, not for Sam.

"The death of a loved one is only a small price to pay for ruler of the world." Vlad tsked, "I thought I taught you better, what is life with petty emotions anyway?"

"SAM'S NOT DEAD! I know where she is and I swear she's safe!"

"That's not what this says." Vlad slid a blank envelope to Danny, Danny gritted his teeth as he took the letter and stomped off.

The envelope was burnt, like it had been in a fire, no doubt Vlad's army burnt down his home. Danny opened the envelope with a trembling hand the letter was thicker than usual, as if Sam knew this would be the last one she'd be sending.

_Danny, _

_I haven't sent you a picture in a while, so I thought I'd enclose one here. It doesn't seem so bad here now, writing to you. I'm fourteen! Finally, I'm as old you when we last saw each other; you're what, sixteen now, almost seventeen in a few months? I'm jealous. _

_It's been over a year since I saw you and you know what? You've changed so much, I'm so surprised, Vlad's been giving you no mercy, right? Poor baby, not really but you get the idea. _

_Did you know, I really miss you? I mean beyond miss, as in if you stopped writing I'd freak out and sneak my way back into Germany, find you and kick your butt just so I can see you again? _

_And have I told you? I have completely no idea where my parents are. They've been gone for over a year too. I'm beginning to wonder if they just deserted me or Nazi's got them. I don't know which of the two, knowing them…_

_Anyway, you've asked me, how old am I, I don't how many times, and I've just told you, fourteen, so what's the big deal? _

_And your story, so amazing, I don't know where to begin. I've kept the pages; you should publish it, except I want to know, who is the girl? Who's the girl he loves so much? I mean it can't be me because I put the address to your home and your mother forwards it to the place you're staying. _

But it is you Sam, Danny thought. The tear fell down his face.

_I'll enclose a story, just for you. It took me a while to think about, Tucker got mad when he found I spent so much time writing instead of doing my chores. You'd laugh if I told you what Tucker did after that. So I'm not going to. Time to toughen up, be a man! Ha ha, no, I'm just kidding._

_If I do get captured by the Nazi's, promise to save me? If I do go to Germany, promise that you'll find me, like you did a year ago. And if I get sent to a concentration camp, promise me, Danny, please promise me, save me before I die._

_But do reply soon or else I will sneak in like I told you. _

You know, if you stop writing to me, I'll go mad? It's really lonely Danny, this place, although it's my home now, it's nowhere close to our home, it doesn't feel like home, it just doesn't feel safe but what place in Europe does feel safe with Vlad's planning?

_Instead of you telling me this, I'll tell you this instead, I miss your laughter. I miss staying up late and sitting on top of the roofs. I miss playing tricks on the policeman, I miss staying up late 'studying' when really we're playing board games and listening to the radio. I miss you nodding off in class, I miss going to school, but most of all, and I miss being your best friend. I know that we still are but we're so far…_

_So until you reply,_

_Sam_

Along with the photograph was a drawing she did, it looked like Danny, every detail, down to the last strand of hair and in that drawing was Sam. Both of them were sleeping, Sam, cradled in Danny's arms, settled on a couch. Danny flipped the drawing to examine the back; _this is an imaginary photograph of us, taken in the far future or non-existent._

Danny set the drawing down, along with the rest of the letter, consisting of the story and photograph. It was then he began to cry. There were so many clues in the letter that made Vlad words seem true. Had he not replied soon enough? Did Sam really miss him so much that she had to see him?

* * *

Vlad cracked the door to Danny's room a bit, to see Danny lying on his bed, crying to a framed photograph on his bedside table. Inside Danny's heart a hole was forming, a hole so large and dark, meeting Sam face to face would be the only way to heal it. 

Vlad grinned with malice at his plan, having read the letter before Danny, he had made his story revolve around the letter to make his words believable. And soon, with the hole in Danny's heart, he could tear away Danny's emotions, brainwash him and make him into a killing machine.

* * *

Tucker watched as the weeks passed by, Sam's enthusiasm growing much less. He knew it was because there were no more letters to send and that there was discussion of France being overrun by Germany and surrendering the Jews but he tried to keep a cheerful expression around her. He himself was only sixteen but thought Sam was too young for war, in fact, everyone was too young for war but he wouldn't admit it. 

Sam still had a child mind, a fragile mind; a sudden disruption in familiarity could traumatize a child forever, like a loving family suddenly separated. Tucker knew, it was this that would leave a scar in her heart. At night, he could hear her cry sometimes. This place wasn't her home; she never really belonged here in France with him. It would have been fine for a visit for a few days like a real pen pal would but not this long… she was home sick, worse, she was friend sick. He could only suffice for so long.

* * *

" Today ladies and gentlemen, we have taken over France! We will expel all the unlawful Jews from there and purify our united countries! And with the increasing war against Britain and Italy, I give you our secret weapon, my son, Daniel Masters!" The crowd cheered as a curtain opened behind the Furher revealing Danny Fenton, his blue eyes colder than ice, months had passed to dull the pain in his heart. 

Danny did not smile to his people of Germany below, he stared blankly at the sky, hating the world, most of all the Jews, it was the Jews fault after all, they took Sam away, they made Sam run because she was one of them, it was the Jews that killed his mother, not Vlad. He could no longer protect Sam, so instead he would fight. "Show them my boy, show them what you can do." Vlad urged. Danny nodded blankly, transforming into his ghostly half, his Nazi uniform disappearing to a black and white HAZMAT suit, a white D on his chest. On his left arm was a Nazi armband Vlad had given Danny a week ago to wear with his ghostly uniform.

Danny heard the people gasp as he launched out into the air, speeding past the overwhelmed heads. Vlad didn't need to know he would be gone for a few hours, he would play face and Vlad would cover for him. Circling around the crowd a few times he sped off, past the buildings, past the city, and into the fields.

* * *

Not a lot of history in this one, next chapter should be getting to the interesting parts. Writing about this is fun, especially when you're learning about WWI. I'm about to start learning (again) about WWII and the holocaust, what a wonderful way to end the school year! (half sarcasm)

At anycase, please review!

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_  



	5. Letter For No One

Okay, this is really late but, No, I didn't not get the idea from Number the Stars. I haven't even read it. Lets see, I DO NOT OWN: All Quiet on the Western Front. And yes, I added more history :D

Is anyone really learning from this? Just a question.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 5 **

_**Letter For No One **_

Waiting for this life to change seems like it's taking me forever  
and I can't hold on. This life is breaking.  
And in the day this life is going to change seems like it's taking me forever.  
And I can't hold on. This life is breaking.  
And in the day.

* * *

"Sam! Stop doing your chores!" Tucker hissed as Sam was once again cleaning the pots in the kitchen. "Go upstairs and pack your things, NOW!" Sam noticed how Tucker eyed the window. 

So it was true…

Sam hurried up the stairs as fast as she could, tossing several of her letters into her carpetbag along with other possessions that she took out from it. In moments she was packed, she had been preparing for this moment ever since she arrived, to be given up to the Nazi's.

She still wanted more out of life, yes, but she wanted to reach that with Danny. And at the moment, she had no clue if Danny was still alive. Tucker burst into her room, an army backpack on his back, ushering Sam to follow him. She nodded silently, taking her two bags and following him.

The two of them crept through the back door of the house and stealthily made it through the long grasses to the farmhouse.

"So I lied, my Dad knew something like this was coming, well not the hunting down of lives but bombs being sent off, that we'd one day have to hide." Tucker said to Sam in a hushed voice. He nudged the heavy boxes out of the way and opened the trap door on the ground, pushing Sam inside. Sam walked down the steps hesitantly.

A few candles were lit in the large underground room, a cot, a sofa, and even a desk. There were shelves now filled with books and boxes filled with canned foods. "All those times I've been gone from home, I've been preparing for this. I knew you'd have to go into hiding sometime." Tucker shrugged, setting down the backpack.

"Tucker, there's only one cot." Sam frowned, worried and at the same time relieved.

"I know, you'll just be staying here." Tucker gave Sam a sympathetic look. "I have to live up there and make sure that no one will just invade here, I have to make it look like you've never been here. I'll visit you whenever I can manage the time but until I see you again, I think I've supplied enough for you to live alone for at least a year." Sam nodded at his words. "So, take care, adieu." Tucker grinned at Sam, kissing her forehead before walking up the steps and into the sunlight. Sam watched as the flooding sunlight disappeared behind closed doors and was covered in hay. "There is a window, if you ever miss the sun." Tucker called. She listened to his retreating footsteps until, nothing.

Somehow, Sam felt trapped in her own tomb.

* * *

Danny yawned tiredly, tomorrow, they were invading some land and then a few weeks later, another. It's not like it bothered him. At the moment he was for show. 

But nothing mattered anymore. He neither cared if he was forced to fight or forced to be a show. He did not care about petty lives; they're only for a short period of time anyway. We all die, he concluded lazily. There was nothing, no one, left for him. He had not a title to his real name, his sister could not contact him from overseas, that is of course, if she wasn't so busy as of before. So he no longer really cared to reply a letter, for it always reminded him of Sam.

Sam, his dead Sam, whom he swore to protect only to fail miserably. And now, instead of protecting the dead he would protect his home, Germany.

* * *

Sam stared blankly from her cot. What to do? What to do? She had read a few of the books in Tucker's bookshelves, she had even read one of Tucker's diaries, no doubt he had not known about it there. 

From her cot she found herself staring at her days sheet that she posted on the dirt walls around her. Thirteen days have passed since Tucker put her in the tomb; there was fresh air that got blocked every now and then so she had to clean it. Tucker had yet to visit her since he left her all alone.

It felt lonely.

But she shouldn't complain, really, she shouldn't. Sam was safe unlike several Jews in Germany and maybe some in neighboring company. But for how long? Sam shook her mind from those thoughts. It will be safe, Sam thought to herself, Tucker will protect me, and they'll never find me.

There were inks spread across the underground hideout. She sketched with them, wrote endless letters to Danny, each one tending to look worse and worse as the days grew long.

Perhaps, Sam thought, I am losing my mind. Seeing her latest sketch of Danny, his hair was white and (somehow finding green ink) had colored his eyes green. But Danny's hair was black, and his eyes were the most beautiful blue.

* * *

Tucker thought constantly of his pen pal as he worked on the farm. He could not visit her often, and his visits should be irregular if, by chance, there was a spy around. He pulled his weight more than normal as he fed the animals and helped around the house. 

Maybe tonight, Tucker thought, I will visit her. He sighed, walking down the hill leading to a dirt road to the city.

Mail time.

* * *

As a desperate attempt to stay sane, Danny had sent a letter to Sam's real address. The day he was shown off his powers to the public, the day Vlad had disgustingly called him his son, the day he flew off for several hours was all for a purpose. 

He had flown to Sam's old house, dark and musty. Beside it was a lot burnt to the ground that Danny had once called home. He flew into Sam's room, looking around for an envelope, quickly finding it in a dresser. It was addressed to her from a Tucker Foley. He quickly scrawled the address down before looking around the musty room once more. Over a year, it had been over a year since he had step foot inside this room. Sadness overwhelmed him, his thoughts had turned to the dead Sam he knew.

On her bed, Danny noticed, was a small, thin book titled, All Quiet On The Western Front. He frowned, Vlad had ordered it to be burned the moment he came to power, saying that it was treason. And then he remembered his schoolteacher, Lancer; how he described that the book humanized war. It shouldn't have been burned, Danny thought, covering the book with a cloth before tucking it inside his jacket while in his human form.

He had found around her mansion everything he needed to write a letter. He wrote for pages upon pages, losing track of his mind. Telling himself he was letting go. He must've let a tear or two fall, for there were smudges in the ink. He folded the pages and put them inside a large envelope, adding postage, and sent it in the mail without anyone noticing him.

But at the moment, Danny knew the only reason he didn't get the letter back was because he had left no return address, for he knew, there was no place he could return to.

I have become a hardened boy, merely sixteen, almost seventeen, younger than Baumer, younger then Muller. Danny thought, thinking of the hidden book he had taken only months ago. He had read it, almost like a last request to Sam, for it seemed like she knew he would come to her room one last time.

There is no Western Front this time, there is no trench, there is only me who lies as dormant secret weapon. Danny frowned at his ceiling.

* * *

Sam sighed for the millionth time that night, she lost track of the marks of days she kept on paper. It was just the same thing, one day felt like one month. 

And then one day, while lying on her cot the doors of the hideout flew open, Tucker came running down the steps, a large envelope in hand. "It's addressed to you!" Tucker gasped. Sam sat up suddenly, wondering what Tucker was talking about, seeing the bulging envelope in his hand.

She took the envelope with a silent thanks and read the address. To Sam. No last name, not full name, just Tucker's address, not even a return address.

Sam laughed bitterly to herself. This time, it was a letter from no one.

She slowly tore it open, careful not rip the paper inside. The papers began tumbling out freely, creating a large pile on the floor.

Sam dropped to her knees slowly, picking up the numbered pages, her face indifferent.

"Dear Sam," She read aloud just before her breath hitched itself in her throat. She tucked the pages underneath her pillow quickly before putting a smile on her face. "You know what? I can read that later. I haven't seen you in forever, tell me what's been going on so I won't be bored out of my mind." Sam smiled falsely. She didn't want to give up hope just yet.

"They've taken over France. We're fighting but we're not doing a good job. It's only a matter of time before they get here." Tucker sighed, rubbing his temple.

"How am I not surprised?" Sam chuckled silently to herself. "How are you faring on the farm?"

"Good. Mom's doing more work now other than just cooking. She stays in the house all day while I do the outside work." Tucker smiled gently. Sam nodded, a lively conversation for the dead person, Sam told her mind. How false can we get? "Hopefully, you won't get taken to a camp and you'll be able to survive here until France gets its dignity back."

"Yeah," Sam said dismissively, " hopefully." Tucker glanced at the only window.

"I have to go… be safe." He patted Sam's head; seeing that her skin was deathly pale because she was away form the sun. But at least she looked as if she were eating healthily.

The doors closed, leaving Sam surrounded by darkness except for the meager light that emitted from the candle.

"Dear Sam," She whispered to the dirt filled air. She repeated the words every so often, as she lay on the cot, almost afraid to touch the long letter.

* * *

His hand turned red from blood. Not his, never his, no one could make him bleed. Well, not anymore. Another swarm of troops, defeated without a chance of survival.

* * *

_Dear Sam, _

That's how the letter began.

_I love you._

* * *

And that's how it ended. (No this is not supposed to be on the other side of this line, I just wanted to end the chapter that way 'cuz most people don't read authors notes.) 

So many people, not. Danny's losing his sanity, don't worry Danny, I lost mine long ago XD

Please press the purple-blue button that says 'review' somewhere in it :D

Adieu  
_** Nightwing**_


	6. Together In Paris

Ah! An update! something big's gonna happen!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel **

**Chapter 6:**

_**Together in Paris **_

And I can't deny your eyes  
You know I try to read between the lines,  
I saw a warning sign  
And then you threw me up against the wall  
Who said that it's better to have loved and lost?  
I wish that I had never loved at all

* * *

As Sam tucked her head beneath her blanket she saw a flash of light from the window and remained still. The candles were out but there were flashlights outside her window. She peeked through the threads, seeing hands attached to the lights. She would get a better look tomorrow night, that is, if there was another night. 

Perhaps they were Germans and they were finally gained a lead. Or maybe it was their parents searching for her. Or even worse, her parents were captured by the Germans and tortured until they gave a lead to where she was. That would explain their long disappearance…

Half an hour later the lights that flashed into the room was gone. Tomorrow they would check again, Sam concluded, squeezing the covers tighter to her. It was a frightening thought, a German hovering over her as she slept, a gun at ready. She shivered at the thought.

* * *

"Daniel, I'm hoping you'd come with us to our trip to Paris, after all, how many times will you get to see Paris under German rule?" Vlad said pleasantly, tugging brown gloves onto his pale hands. Danny shrugged. 

"I'll pack soon." Danny replied, staring out the window to the cloudy sky.

* * *

She slept underneath the window that night. She left her blankets there and grabbed extras from the cupboard. She didn't want to be suspicious. 

And just like the night before lights flashed into the room from the small window. Sam held her breath as she heard the flashlight knocking on the window every now and then, looking closely around the room.

She heard her native language, muttering so softly, sometimes cursing and other times just saying words of nonsense.

In the week that followed, the lights came every night, the people holding the lights always muttering something. And then finally, on Sam's eighth night she heard a mutter that stuck mixed feelings into her heart. "The Furher is coming over here with his son Daniel. What a pain. That brat of a boy isn't even his real son but the boy's crazy. He's gone on suicide missions with troops and he be the only survivor." Sam nearly gasped but bit her lip instead.

"Heard the Furher's son was the devil. I heard a prisoner from the other side kept on blathering on about a boy with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes that would transform into someone that looked like the Furher's son. Think the Furher already dealt with him..."

"Yeah, heard that too, heard he could dodge bullets without even moving."

"S'called intangibility."

"And that he would suddenly disappear and next thing you knew he was behind an enemy soldier cutting his head off with a glowing hand."

"Dunno what you would call that…"

"You two! Stop spreading rumors! The inspection's done." Another German yelled a distance away. The light disappeared from the window, Sam nearly cried.

Danny was alive! But at what cost? It sounded like he had turned into a monster. He was like a ghost now… who killed… Danny hated killing.

* * *

A few miles away and in the afternoon of the following day, Danny stood beside the photographer as Vlad and other officials stood in front of a railing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Danny didn't want to be tagged to Vlad anymore than he already had to. 

I hate it here, Danny thought, sighing. This is where she would be if she was alive. She would love this air, the small breezes and the Eiffel tower. She always liked it; she liked to feel small compared to its size.

"Daniel, I believe we have a problem." Vlad grinned for another photograph. Danny turned around, a flash of light engulfing him to reveal his ghostly form.

How boring, Danny thought, extending a hand to a charging rouge French soldier. From the palm of his hand shot a green blast of light, piercing the soldier's chest. The man cried out before crumpling to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Danny looked vaguely at his hand, seeing the white gloves turn to black as he transformed into his human self. Only a year ago he was afraid of that part of him. What horrors the other half could commit and right now, he couldn't care less.

His father was probably dead from the concentration camp, his mother and best friend was dead because Vlad decided to blow up his old home. And his sister, he had long lost contact of.

He had nothing; the world had turned its back on him by giving him Vlad for support. So why shouldn't he turn his back on the world?

"Thank you Daniel, we should stop by a restaurant to eat." Vlad smiled, placing a fatherly hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I hate it here." Danny voiced, Vlad looked almost taken aback. "This place is far too boring."

Vlad chuckled softly. "Well my boy, if you're so bored, I'll send you to a place where you'll have duties other than following me around. I'll see to it."

Boring, was that the right word for it? He hated it here, yes, but bored with this place? Perhaps… Sam wasn't there to make the visit brighter.

* * *

"I have to be quick," Tucker huffed, visiting Sam, "Germans have been surrounding your hiding place. It's only a matter of time before they come and get you. So stay low and try not to do anything." Sam nodded. 

"Thanks Tucker, for all that you're doing for me."

"No problem." Tucker beamed. Sam's eyes widened seeing a few pairs of boots at the top of the stairs leading down to her hiding spot.

"Tucker!" Sam shouted, the boots were already running down the steps. She shoved Tucker down and pushed him beneath the bed, before standing frozen with four German soldiers grinning.

"So the Furher was right, there is a little female Jew down here." One laughed.

"Furher said that he would promote the one who captured her first. Don't know why he wants her captured so bad." Another one shrugged. They advanced towards her.

Sam looked around wildly, looking for an exit point. There! She ducked underneath a pair of arms and ran up the steps, hitching up her skirt. There were shouts behind her and soon saw the four men running up to chase her. Please let Tucker be safe, Sam pleaded in her mind.

Sam ran down the dirt road with such speed, outrunning the German soldiers, who were laden down with their provisions and weapons. She ran for what seemed like hours, the dirt road quickly turned to cobble stone streets of Paris.

She looked behind her to see that two soldiers had dropped their things and were quickly approaching her. "Oh no." Sam muttered, still looking behind her. "Ooof!" Crap, was the thought that ran through her mind as she ran into something or rather someone.

* * *

What was that? The photographer was still packing up his things while Vlad and other officials continued to talk. 

A female was running, her outfit was purple and black, from something or someone. Danny's breath hitched in his throat as he remembered the outfit in the picture he had in his breast pocket. The outfit was like Sam's but it couldn't be, could it? This female was the only civilian around us out and about, closely approaching us. Danny thought, watching the female run in fear.

She was looking behind her where two soldiers were chasing after her, she rapidly approached Danny. "Oh no." Danny heard her mutter. Only seconds later she ran into him, Danny caught her in his arms, holding her, preventing her from moving. "Ooof." Danny heard her mutter. She gazed at his arm and he felt her freeze in his arms.

"And I was so close." Danny heard her say, he saw the sleeve she was staring at grow dark slightly from a few drops of tears. It sounded like her… like Sam… The hair was almost the same, it had grown since her last photograph. He thought once more as he remained silent.

Danny glanced at Vlad who was looking at the female with a mixed face. It seemed happy and at the same time angry. "Look at me." Danny ordered gently. Gently? Danny thought, I haven't been so soft since I last wrote her. Why was this female making me soft?

The female looked at Danny, her violet eyes wide, and her face pale from the lack of sun. Her lips turned from a disappointed frown to a small smile of delight. "Danny!" She cried, tears spilling from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck, hugging him tightly. "Danny! You're safe! I missed you so much."

The soldiers who were chasing her stopped and Vlad looked all around angry. Danny's thoughts raced.

Sam… she missed me… it was Sam… she was alive…

How? Vlad told me… of course… Vlad.

"Sam," Her name felt foreign in his mouth but it refused to leave hid lips, "Sam, Sam." Danny repeated her name over and over. She looked at him with lively eyes. Danny transformed into his ghostly half, and watched her gasp at his different color hair and eyes. "I'm disappointed in you, you couldn't keep safe." Danny frowned at her, his expression emotionless. He saw her face turned puzzled before he shocked her with small ecto blasts from his hands that held her. She crumpled in Danny's arms, her beautiful violet eyes were now hidden beneath her eyelids.

* * *

Sam opened her eyes slowly, her body feeling weak. I remember feeling cold, Sam thought, sitting up slowly, hitting her head on wood and metal as her surface jumped. She cursed slightly, taking in what was going on. There were several people around her… a constant sound of racket filled with enclosed dark space she was in. 

A train… that's what she was riding… with a bunch of people treated like cattle, in fact, it was a cattle cart.

Sam shivered, the cold feeling enveloping her. Tears spilled from her eyes, he promised… he damn well promised! She clenched her teeth in disappointment and anger. He promised to save her, he promised and what did he do? He captured her…

She felt numb now… numb to the world, numb to everything…especially numb to her heart…

* * *

"You need time off." Vlad reasoned with Danny as they rode a different train back to Germany. "How about you do an easy job of watching over the obsolete people in the camps? I'm working on a way to get rid of them all, won't that be grand?" Vlad asked pleasantly. 

"Yeah, grand." Danny nodded numbly. "I choose the camp though." Danny looked at the older man sternly.

"Ah yes, I suppose you want the camp that has the least work?" Danny didn't respond. "You can choose, I don't mind, death's the same everywhere you go." Vlad mused.

Danny looked out the window, his expressionless face was the exactly opposite of how he was feeling. I'm sorry Sam, he thought to himself, I still need to be on the good side of Vlad, see what he's planning… and how I can stop him. Just wait for me, I love you.

* * *

Awww, um not so awwww? 

Please Revie

Adieu  
_**Nightwing **_


	7. 1463

So, the first 500 words were written the day I posted the last chapter. And I just now finished typing all the words 'cause I got off my writers block. it took me over a month to get over this writer's block but it's over! It was an exciting two days when I typed this, I only type late at night and this was so amazing:D

Enjoy!

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 7:**

_**1463 **_

I can't stand to think about  
A heart so big that it hurts like hell,  
Oh my God I gave my best  
For three whole years to end like this  
Do you want to fall apart?  
I can't stop if you can't start  
Do you want to fall apart?  
Well I could if you can't  
Try to fix what I've undone  
Cause I hate what I've become

* * *

Is it always bitterness that claims hearts? Danny thought blankly, sitting at his desk, preparing to write a letter to her sister for the first time in a long time. I'm so glad she's alive but there's still that bitterness that has its hold. 

Dear Jazz,

Hope you don't mind that I haven't written in a while. And sorry to bother you with this immediate question. Could some friends of mine stay with you? At least until the War's over?

Love,

Danny

Danny leaned back in his chair, sighing at the ceiling with boredom. "I hate it here." Danny muttered, thinking of the white light filtering through the window.

* * *

If I counted to ten and opened my eyes, would this all be just a dream? Will I be twelve years old again? Sam bit her lip, her eyes shut tightly in the crowded cattle train car. A moan escaped a person's lips, causing Sam to forget about her thoughts. She opened her eyes to see it was night out; the only light to be seen was the stars from the open hole in the ceiling and the faint glow of German cigarettes. 

"Get up!" A German voice shouted as the train slowed. Moans escaped people's lips and shuffling was heard through the darkened cart. It was actually as if they were cattle, Sam realized. Sam stood up, leaning against the metal wall as the train slowed to a stop. "You'll have to walk the rest of the way." A German sneered.

* * *

It had been three months since Danny had last seen Sam. It had taken Danny three months to convince Vlad that he wanted to work a specific concentration camp and promise he would come back when things got bad for Germany. 

Three months Sam had been inside a concentration camp, three months she's been starving, and for three months she's hated him.

I'm coming back, Danny thought as he packed a bag full of clothes. He saluted Vlad off minutes later before transforming and flying to his new job.

* * *

Some concentration camps don't give you numbers. They won't engrave your number in your arm. 

That had been a rumor that spread around the Jews of France before Vlad fully took over.

And it was true.

This place was called _Geist-Zone_, which means 'ghost zone.'

Sam frowned at the green sky for the umpteenth time today. She's standing still during role call but she can't tell whether it was night or day because green skies tell nothing, for it doesn't show the sun or moon. "1326." One of the SS called out, someone in front of Sam replied. They didn't label her; they didn't label anyone in this camp. You were just expected to know or twenty lashes, naked, in front of all the others. Sometimes women were put through worse. The numbers passed by.

"1463." A new voice called out a number, her number. Sam didn't reply and merely stood. "1463." The voice repeated, again Sam did nothing.

"What's her name?" The muttering began between SS.

"Samantha Manson, she's the rebel of them all, she had an escape attempt with other Jews but the others were killed." An SS replied.

Footsteps crunched on the snow, the crunching sound resonated fear through the prisoners hearts creating a feeling of foreboding in the slow steps. The heels clicked together in front of Sam and a hand jerked her high chin down to look at the SS right in the eye. "1463, you're not dead are you?" A cold voice asked, familiar blue eyes struck home. Sam's eyes widened and she struggled, attempting to knee Danny in the groin.

"You bastard." She cursed only to feel a heavy blow to her gut and collapse to the ground. She panted, giving a heavy glare at her ex-best friend.

"1463 will receive punishment for not answering me." Danny told the SS sternly. "No one else will touch her." The orders sent chills through not only the SS soldier's hearts but the Jews too. Sam struggled to her feet, annoyed at the man who hurt her.

Minutes later she was led back to the barracks where the SS were complaining about Danny. "This kid has only been here for an hour and he owns the place. I worked hard to be here, well not really but he still is in charge 'cause he's the Furher's son. This is complete bull." One complained.

"But you know, there's something creepy about him, have you heard the rumors? They said the last concentration camp he went to, he got so upset with an SS that the following day the SS was found hanging in the same noose as a Jew had been hanging the night before. They all think he did it. So if you don't want to wind up dead, you listen to the brat. You know, I kinda wonder what the kid's going to do with the girl. I mean, he can't have had sex or anything before." Sam felt sick inside.

* * *

"1463." Danny's voice reached Sam's ears in the middle of the night. Sam ignored it, despite the quivers of the women around her. They were afraid of him already. "1463." The voice held impatience. Footsteps echoed into the barracks. She heard the silent murmurs around her. The footsteps clicked together, stopping abruptly in front of her. "1463." Sam looked up to see an evident frown on his face, his eyes stone cold, never wavering for a moment. Sam scowled at Danny before she curled into a tighter ball because of the cold. "You're coming with me." Sam heard Danny proclaim before he grabbed her by meager piece of clothing and shoved her in front of her. 

"So what's up, Danny? Are you having the time of your life becoming Vlad's son? What about your real Dad? Or better yet, what about your mother? Rumor has it that Vlad killed her and I have no idea why." Sam scowled at Danny just as they exited the barracks.

"Stop talking." Danny grounded out, still forcing her to walk straight ahead.

"Why? Because you know that it's practically your fault that your mother died? That you didn't protect her until the last? And what's with the glowy hands thing? Huh?" Sam felt bitter, she wanted to hurt him in anyway possible but she knew she was too fragile, skin and bones.

"Shut up!" Danny barked, throwing Sam against the chain link fence, his forearm pressing her firmly to it. Sam frowned as the metal dug into her skin. "You don't get it, do you?" The anger in his eyes faded with ease and sadness overtook them, the look of ice completely gone. Sam almost felt at a loss for words but looked away, trying to convince herself that she was still angry at the sight of him. "You don't know what all I've done just to get back to you."

What? Sam turned her head swiftly to look Danny in the eye, her eyes wide with shock. Danny ran a gloved hand through his messy hair, he looked on the verge of tears. Danny doesn't cry, Sam thought, all her anger dissipated at that moment. No, Danny, don't cry.

"Sam, I've changed." His voice cracked the moment he said it. He closed his eyes, his face obviously contorted with pain. "I've kept myself sane all this time because of the thought of you and when Vlad told me you were dead… I lost it… I lost every single shred of my being and when I saw you again, it felt like my heart had been jumpstarted and I could pick up where I left off.

"But it's hard to see you, it's hard to try to make you understand when I'm not sure how to explain this." He looked up, a flash of light engulfed him and Sam saw green instead of blue. Her eyes widened once more as she took in the snow white hair. "I'm a ghost hybrid, half a ghost, half a human. I'm not what I used to be and Vlad's trained me to be a killing machine. I don't know what my dreams are anymore and I just don't know…"

"But… you're still Danny, right?" Sam spoke for the first time since she argued, her voice was soft and quivering. "You're still the Danny I grew up with, right?" Her voice grew slightly stronger. "You're still Danny, which means you'll still be my best friend and that you're the one who has replied to my letters. Nothing else matters to me Danny!" Tears streamed down Sam's face. She hated herself, she hated herself for forgiving Danny so easily, she hated the fact that all that time she spent hating him were gone in an instant when she saw he wasn't cold hearted. "You're still Danny…" She cried out softly, the tears fell freely onto Danny's sleeve, shocking Danny.

"Yeah," Danny's voice cracked once again as he freed his hold from Sam before hugging her close, "I'm still Danny." They stood like that for a while, pretending that the world around them didn't matter. "Ah, Sam, we - we need to move." A light was nearing them. He hid her as they hurried into the shadows.

"Do you know where we are?" Danny asked when they had reached the safety of his private room.

"Geist-Zone." Sam replied, it was soft and almost unbearable to hear. "But what I don't understand is why the sky is green."

"That's because we're in the Geist-Zone, we're in a different realm, only ghosts can survive here. This is a death camp. A majority the SS are ghosts. And if humans die here, they're trapped. They can't become a ghost and they can't reach salvation, this is the ultimate punishment." Danny whispered.

"You can't die on me Sam, I need you to live." Danny leaned his forehead against hers. "You've gotten skinnier and we can't have that." A small smile reached his lips. "I can give you a little bit more food but not enough to show that I'm taking care of you, they can't know that you're my best friend. You still have to act like you hate me and I still have to act like I hate you." Danny moved away, going to his bread tin to pull out half a loaf.

"How do you escape ?" Sam asked quietly, her thin fingers trembling. Danny looked at her as he sliced the bread with the knife in his hand. He looked at her with pained green eyes.

"You don't." Danny replied gravely. "The only way in and out is to fly." Sam looked at Danny, he read her question instantly. "I can't fly you out of here Sam, we're in the middle of a war and if they catch you, you'll be sent right back. And besides, I have to stay on the good side with Vlad, if he finds out I'm helping you, I'll be labeled a traitor to him and I can no longer know what's going on. I have to stay on his good side to keep you alive, I have to know what precautions I have to take." He gave Sam the slice of bread, a worried expression on his face.

"How long have I been here?" Sam asked, changing the subject, nibbling on the piece of bread. Danny draped a blanket around her shoulders, noticing how cold she was.

"Around three months." Danny replied, taking a seat on the floor beside her. In a flash of light his hair was black and his eyes were blue again.

"Ah," Sam nearly dropped her bread, the gears in her mind finally turning, "you're turning seventeen soon! Two years and a few months older." Sam smiled, remembering the birthdays of the past. She finished her bread, mildly conscious that Danny was watching her, a warm smile on his face. "Why are you staring?" Sam asked after a while, confused as to why he was doing so.

"Sam, you have no idea how long I've thought that you were dead. I had been fed a lie for almost a year, I had lost all hope and sanity, and here you are. It's still hard to believe. It's your face that keeps me sane, you reactions, your voice, and so much more. I've missed you and I guess I'm just trying to catch up in my mind for lost time." A sad smile reached his lips. "It's getting late." Danny glanced at the clock. "You need to sleep." He stood up and took the blanket away.

"Okay," Sam stood up as well. "Hey Danny?" Sam asked before he opened the door to his private room.

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday." Sam smiled gently, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Now take me back to my barracks, jerk!" She scowled, a playful look in her eye.

"Don't call me a jerk." Danny scowled, the same look in his eyes. "Just for that, a punishment tomorrow night too!" He snapped.

"You're treating me like a slave!" Sam cried out as they walked across the grounds, Danny pushing her forward.

"I'd watch what you'd say, I can have you hanged tomorrow!"

"Bring it on!" Sam stuck her tongue out at Danny the moment they reached the barracks. Danny shoved her inside and shut the door as Sam gave him a look that said, goodnight.

A good night it had been indeed, Danny thought to himself as he walked through the camp with an evident scowl on his face, pretending he was annoyed with Sam. In the safety of his room he smiled. Sam kissed me…

* * *

Done! Wahoo! Believe it or not, I've been angry at someone for months at a time and then suddenly I'd forgive them when I see them. So glad writers block is over for this chapter. 

please review!

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


	8. What A Funny Word

After the long Absence Nightwing has made her sudden appearance after killing a crap load of purple plants. What do these pants have to deal with the story... well... I should say nothing but they do.

enjoy!

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 8:**

_**What A Funny Word...**_

_do you remember?  
'cause I remember?  
do you remember?  
'cause I remember what you said to me  
remember like it was just some dream  
but I lost my faith  
did you lose yours too?  
would you bleed for me?  
I would bleed for you_

* * *

"Where are you taking her?" Skulker asked defiantly.

"To her punishment, she defied me once again." Danny scowled.

"Why not be rid of her? Surely her scream would be meaningless in this place, the Geists around here always howl in the night."

"Why not give her a punishment worse than death?" Danny hissed. His eyes narrowed, his free hand glowed as his fingertips seemed to become green needles. Skulker laughed.

"A punishment worse than death? In the Geist Zone? When you die in the Geist Zone you are trapped as neither a ghost or human yet you're still alive. Dead but alive. What is worse than that?"

"I have ways." Danny smiled malevolently and Sam shivered. Remember, Danny had reminded her on several occasions, when I'm a ghost my heart doesn't beat which means that my feelings are induced by memories. "Don't you have watch somewhere?" Danny glared and Skulker disappeared.

Danny pushed her into his room and closed it silently behind him. "I hope you don't mind, I'm exhausted." Danny flopped onto his bed.

"No, not at all!" She had forgotten how many weeks have passed since Danny first brought her to his private room. She laid down beside him, noticing how different it was now than when they were little and falling asleep for a nap. Her breath was caught in her throat and a blush always crept to her cheeks. Danny's warm breath fell on her cold skin.

Moments later his breathing had steadied and Sam couldn't help but look at him. Sleeping like a child, his mother used to say. The way his hand reached up near his face like he was about to suck his thumb, his mouth parted slightly and his hair fell over his face. Sam giggled to herself, letting her thin hand touch his hair. She brushed it away and he only mumbled slightly. She blushed and wondered.

Did he still love her? Was that letter still true? Did he know she loves him? Sam's eyes widened and she withdrew her hand. She loves him? Yes, they're childhood friends and yes, they'd do anything for each other. But love as in love? Sam lay in silence trying to figure out her jumbled thoughts.

She did or rather she does. Sam came to a conclusion only moments later. She loves him. And her fragile hand caressed Danny's cheek. He shivered at the coldness of her hand and she withdrew her hand quickly only to settle it on top of his gloved hand.

"I love you." Sam whispered as she kissed the top of Danny's head. "I love you so much."

"Sam?" Sam froze at Danny's voice. Had he heard? "Sam are you alright? Sam? What's wrong?" Danny's voice was worried. "Is there a ghost in here? I can't sense one, Sam?"

And the tears flowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You shouldn't have heard! Please forgive me!" Sam cried. Danny's eyes widened, Sam would never usually say this… Had this camp weakened her so much? When had she become so fragile?

Danny wrapped his arms around Sam, hugging her tightly as she cried into his chest. "What are you sorry for?" Danny asked quietly but Sam did not reply. "Sam, please stop crying. Sam, please." Sam's sobs continued. "Sam, please stop crying, tell me what's wrong! Sam, I love you." And all fell silent.

Love is funny word… Where had Sam heard that before? Oh yes, her mother when Sam asked if her mother loved her father. Arranged…

Sam fell into tears once again. "I can't believe it. Not love, never love!" She cried out. "How can I be so sure you love me? Mother always said Love is a funny word. She never loved father and father never loved mother! I don't even know if they loved me!" She sobbed and Danny felt his heart breaking. Sam's eyes widened as a flood of thoughts rushed through her. "I don't even know if I love you!" Her eyes were wide with horror at the thought. "What's love, Danny? Tell me what it is because I'm not so sure anymore."

"Love is when you can't bear to be apart." Danny began in a slow quiet voice as he held Sam gently in his arms. "When you can only see their face and no one else's. When your heart hurts when they are sad or pained and you want to do everything in your power to save them. When you tremble being so close," Sam shivered as his warm breath fell upon her neck once more, "because you don't know how they'll react if you suddenly kiss them." Danny kissed the corner of Sam's lip, a sad smile on his face. "I love you Sam, I would die for you."

"Love is such a funny word," Sam giggled softly, wiping the tears away, "you want to stay alive to live with the one you love but you'd gladly die for them. Why is love so contradicting?"

"Because it met you." Danny smiled. 

"I love you, you know." Sam gently pressed her cold lips against his.

"I know." Danny replied, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Wandering Jews grow near the concentration camps.

The soldiers and innocent know where they are, the trail of purple Wandering Jews grows thicker the closer it gets to the camp.

There is an unexplainable field of Wandering Jews out in the middle of nowhere. A concentration camp should be there but there's none in sight.

Tucker winced as he examined the map he held in his hands. A gun shot wound in his side and shin was keeping him from moving freely. He had been injured for harboring a Jew but not killed. He was still in France but only a little farther and he would test the theory from the word of mouth.

Wandering Jews grow near concentration camps which, in theory, means the largest field of Wandering Jews should lead straight to Sam. But from the stories the largest field led to nothing, just dead land. Tucker frowned at the thought but he knew another theory, one that involved Danny's family.

Sam had often spoken of Danny's parent's obsession and at the very end a ghost portal was built. Could it have been possible to build a portal in the middle of nowhere, even more so to put a camp in the Geist Zone?

The only thing that stuck Tucker odd as he rode with the livestock on a train was that all the Wandering Jews spoken of were purple. Why purple of all colors?

* * *

"I don't understand why there are so many doors. Are they supposed to be like stars?" Sam asked one night from within Danny's private room. She watched the many purple doors float in the green sky.

"I don't think so. The doors always lead somewhere, Ghost's homes, the living plane, hell, heaven, salvation, storage rooms, you name it, the door probably leads to it.

"They have to go somewhere, right?"

"What?" Danny nearly cut his finger as he sliced a piece of bread in his distraction.

"The Jews, you can't just die and become trapped here, you have to become something, like a soul and souls can go right through doors, right?" Danny shrugged as Sam's question, handing her the piece of bread.

* * *

More time, Tucker thought bitterly, I've always needed more time. Now if I can get this off the train, he slid open the large metal door and watched the world whiz past him

* * *

"I said run!" Ember yelled at the girls. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Sam in the throng of weak girls. Ember stomped over and grabbed Sam by the collar of her tattered dress. "Jew, I said run, you may be that bastard's favorite but you're under my time, run or whipped. Your decision." The girls ran.

"What a shame," Ember smiled cruelly, "too slow, ten whips should do it." Sam was panting, her lungs begging for air as her bone thin chest heaved.

"I was the fastest! What do you mean slow?" Sam growled. Ember tsked.

"Another ten then."

"Ten?"

"Shall we make it twenty?"

* * *

"You defied an officer… again." Danny frowned as he dressed Sam's wounds that night. "I want to congratulate you on your courage but at the same time I want you to shy away from that, the longer you live, the better. We need time Sam and time has never been on our side so do you best to survive."

"But there are others!" Sam cried out. "There are others out there! So many of them die each day! How many times have I been taken off that list to be killed? I'm the last of my number still living. They're at the ten thousands now and if you look at those innocent!" Her voice cracked. "Why do I have to live while the others die?"

"Know these things," Danny said gently as he cradled her in his arms, careful of her wounded back, "know the Geist Zone was designed for the Jews Vlad hates the most, the wealthiest, the most powerful, the most stubborn, and even the most loved. He hates you most of all because you are all these things. He sent you here to be killed not to be punished and I've kept you away from death. I love you and I would do anything to keep you alive…"

* * *

"So I can't exactly knock on the door. Eh he…" Tucker sweat-dropped as a ghost appeared from thin air in the purple fields of Wandering Jews. A ghostly head peeked out from a small green hole, looking around cautiously until its eyes fell on Tucker. The head disappeared in a flash and Tucker cried out in surprise as a cold hand covered his mouth.

* * *

Suspense! Have you ever said you loved someone so freely but later on taken it back because the more you thought of it the more unsure you were... or maybe that's only just me... 

So google: **_Wandering Jews purple plants_**. They're true and they NEVER stop growing.

Please review in the next five seconds or your computer will self destruck :D

Adieu  
**_ Nightwing_**


	9. The Sad Song

First Update on the Danny Phantom side for the year... It's funny, I'm a bigger Danny Phantom fan than Max Ride but I write Max Ride more than Danny Phantom. Maybe it's because of Iggy... yeah... it's because of Iggy. But it's funny, I draw a total blank when I write this and then suddenly BAM I get inspiration and I have to write it. I thought I was only going to add one more page to the chapter and I added four. O.o wow.

Thanks for reviewing and enjoy!

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Chapter 9:**

**_The Sad Song _**

_How I, I am not into  
The idea of living without you  
And I, I am not into  
The idea of being without you  
No, but this won't be a sad song  
There's gonna be claps and singing along  
'Cause sad songs about now  
Well, that would just feel wrong_

* * *

"Good to meet you too, Tucker" The voice behind him seemed cheerful. "So I'm going to free your mouth but I'm hoping you don't yell because not only would that give us away I'd have to kill you and I really am tired of killing." The heavy accent of a German made Tucker go stiff. The cold hands turned him around, Tucker's now free mouth opened wide in shock. A teen soldier with white hair and glowing green eyes stared at him with mild amusement. 

"You look like, you look like- " Tucker stuttered.

"Danny? Yeah, that's me. Take a walk with me." And in a flash of blue light a black haired, blue eyed boy was beside him. "You want to rescue Sam, right?" Danny asked bluntly.

"Yeah." Tucker nodded. What was he just now? Was Danny playing face just to kill him later on in the walk? All Germans were evil, well, except for Sam. So if Sam was an exception, why not Danny? Tucker shook the thought away. Danny was in the army and did something freaky with his eyes and hair, he had to be evil!

"Good, something we have in common." Wait, what? "Welcome to your workshop, Foley, I hope we can get something done over our common goal but I've got to run, duties as the Furher's son." Danny made a face as he continued to gesture to the barn somehow inconspicuously hidden in the forest. In another flash of light Danny was flying away, his white hair faded into the clouds.

"And Sam thought I was weird." Tucker mumbled.

* * *

"WHY AREN'T YOU DEAD YET?!" Kitty screamed at Sam, holding her by the scruff of her rags. Sam looked blankly at her, as if nothing mattered anymore, like all the other inmates. Sam didn't reply, her chapped and cracked lips looked almost blue with the freezing weather in the Geist Zone. She let herself be tossed aside like a rag, wincing only once as she ran over a jagged rock. Her left arm gushed blood and she let herself lay there. How many ways could Sam anger an officer? Lying still would anger them, though getting up would show strength and thus anger them more, bandaging her own wound would tell the officers she worried for her life, and yet not bandaging will tell them to send her to the gas chamber. Either way she made them angry. Either way she lost. 

"Get up." Kitty seethed, kicking Sam hard in the ribs. Sam didn't even wince, she was used to this pain, the reminder of being numb. And yet, Sam's eyes flickered to the chicken wire fence where Danny was yelling at the males trapped in the camp, she could live whenever she was around Danny. There was a switch inside her that made her live.

Another kick, Sam didn't even blink.

Sam could hear Kitty scream out in frustration as she repeatedly kicked Sam, knowing well her ribs were cracking at the constant force brought upon her body. How was it she could become so dead on the inside and out during the day and at night she could be free like she was never brought to the Geist Zone? Surely the switch that made Sam live on the inside would later cause trouble for her later in life. Or perhaps, since she only lives for a couple of hours a day, the numbness will take over and she will become a living rag doll. But…

Danny turned his head to glance at Sam, his expression was briefly filled with worry.

But Danny would make sure Sam breathed, she thought, she laughed, and most importantly lived. It was like he protected her with all his being and yet had much more to spare to give his breath of life even though he could only half live.

"Grab her and drag her back to her bed." Sam was only vaguely aware of the pain surging through her body, the eerie light green snow was numbing to the touch. It took five women to carry her because the women around her were so thin and frail, Sam could feel their cold bones touching her skin, soothing her pain just a little bit even though all the while she knew at the back of her mind, the five weren't going to last the night.

* * *

"You have a habit of getting hurt, don't you?" Danny raised a brow. Sam smiled weakly, the pain had gone down in the last few hours but it was still immense. 

"Only when I know how to be. When an inmate reaches the end of their life here they're afraid but not afraid, their numb because the feeling of fear is so familiar it's not so frightening anymore. I have lived almost three times longer than most of the inmates here and most of the one's I know are dead inside, shouldn't I act the same? My personality has to have a limit somewhere, after all, I won't deny the hangings, gas chambers, torture, and lack of food doesn't take a toll on someone, I can't exactly be happy for they'll find out you're helping me…"

"I get it, I get it but could you try to be a little more careful?"

"I could but you know how Kitty and Ember are, not to mention, Spectra is coming back tomorrow. I think the only girl ghost I like is the Lunch Lady, she feeds us against everyone else's will." Sam laughed as Danny finished bandaging up her arm.

"I never know what to think about you. One moment you're thinking like you're Jazz, the next moment you're like we're eight again, happy about the simplest of things." Danny shook his head just before Sam shot her arm out, her finger pointing at him, just inches from his face. She was giving him a hard stare as if angered by his comment.

"Hey, if you were starving you'd be ecstatic about free food."

"Didn't say I wouldn't be." Danny gently pushed down the arm and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Tucker frowned at his blue prints, his work made sense, and yet not at all. Right now he was experimenting with a ghost shield with blueprints Danny left him from the family lab. If Tucker combined the blueprints from the Specter Speeder, from his customized airplane, and the ghost shield, he could break into the prison and get Sam out in no time. 

Tucker sighed before taking a sip of water, no beer or wine, he needed to think straight. It needed to fly fast, like a bullet but needed wings to glide if an engine went out. But it needed to be light and bullet proof, after all, the ghost shield would weigh it down. Not to mention to equally balance the contraption.

"Any closer?" A curious echoed voice asked from behind Tucker. Tucker cried out in protest, falling off his stool.

"Geez Danny! I've told you so many times to stop doing that!" Tucker scowled at the floating teen.

"Did you now? Must have slipped my mind or something." Danny shrugged, sitting on top of a large pile of metal almost ten feet tall.

"How is Sam?" It was Danny's turn to frown.

"That is an excellent question." Danny's brows furrowed as he spoke. "There are times I think she's better and at the same time I think she's worse, as if when she's free she won't be able to survive."

"How so? That doesn't seem like her." The blueprints could wait.

"Exactly my issue. Sometimes I think she wants to be a ghost, one that couldn't feel and it bothers me. She gets injured on a daily basis, it is partly her fault, partly mine, and partly because the female SS don't exactly like her." Danny ran a gloved hand through his unkempt hair. "The times I see her get injured, she doesn't complain, she just takes it with blank eyes and it's terrifying to witness."

"But?" Tucker saw Danny's hesitant eyes. How could Sam change so much, yes she needed Danny, it was obvious in France, but enough to become lifeless?

"But whenever I taker her to my room, don't give me that look, it's a warm place for her to sleep and I take care of her," Danny glared at Tucker's pointed look, "she becomes her chipper self. Like the day she just had was non-existent." Danny's gaze turned downcast. "…Like she can only live with me around her." Tucker turned around, grabbing a rag and began cleaning imaginary grease from his hands before turning back to look at Danny, his gaze thoughtful.

"She said once," Tucker began, finally setting the rag down before heaving a sigh, "that you were her world." Danny fell silent.

* * *

Sam shivered involuntarily to the song Ember was singing. A terribly sad song and the way Ember sang it, it made one want to die. A pain for the heart, Ember had teased before beginning, after all, emotional pain is so much worse for women than physical. 

Ember grinned, seeing life in 1463, no woman could stand up to such emotional pain, not even those who have become numb, the pain would break through the numbness. As she sang she walked calmly to 1463, her boots crunching in the snow. "It would be better if you died beneath the cold blanket of snow." Ember sang sweetly in Sam's ear. A feeling of satisfaction filled Ember as Sam fell to her knees, her violet eyes, wide and fearful.

* * *

"Let me go!" Sam was screaming as Danny pulled her towards his private room. It surprised him she was struggling so much, what had occurred while he was away? This was the second time she ever struggled with him but this time there was no reason. Sam pulled and shoved, anything to get away. The SS around Danny were grinning. "Leave me alone you bastard!" This was no act, Danny's eyes narrowed but he still had to. He turned around suddenly, striking Sam against her face. 

"Stay quiet and you won't get hit." Danny grounded out. He walked quickly, so quickly Sam had to run to keep up. Danny slammed the door to his room and released Sam with such a force she stumbled backwards. She slipped on his rug and fell onto Danny's bed, her eyes wide and fearful.

"What happened?" Danny asked in a softer tone. Something happened… but what? He sat down on the edge of his bed, transforming into his human self and brushed Sam's hair from her face. It was then when a spark filled her and she began attempting to hit him, trying to escape. "Whoa!" Danny let out a yelp of surprise, her eyes were so fearful, as she were about to be killed by him. Danny pinned her down, holding her down by her wrist, a fist on either side of her head, her legs pinned between his. "What's wrong, Sam? Tell me what's wrong." He towered over her, watching her every expression. Sam bit her lip, tears welling up in her eyes. Her fists slowly uncurled, revealing her fragile fingers, and a sob escaped her throat.

"I can't stand it." Sam's expression surprised him, she had never looked depressed but the expression was obvious. "Someone needs to stop it!"

"Stop what?" Danny asked. Sam didn't answer. "The war? The camps? What?" The evident sobs ached Danny's heart. "What?!" Danny demanded, shaking Sam's arms a little. He watched as Sam struggled for her hands to reach her head, he brought them closer in wonder.

"It's too loud!" Sam cried out, her hands covering her ears. "Someone needs to stop it! It hurts!"

"What hurts?"

"The sad song! Someone stop the sad song!" Her legs pried free from his hold and she curled into a ball beneath him, her hands firmly clasped over her ears.

A… song? Danny fell back, releasing Sam in shock. He sat at the foot of the bed as she curled into herself, as if trying to hide in the pillows. What type of person would hurt someone through a song? His eyes flashed green.

Ember. She's well known for her music. Before she was sent to the Geist Zone, it was said she caused a whole camp to jump into a burning ditch from her song. She was able to affect them, control them through song. But the only way to break her song was to do the exact opposite of what she sang. Obviously, the song was sad but what would Sam need to counter it?

An idea struck Danny and scooted over to Sam before taking her and sitting her in his lap. She protested when Danny pulled her hands away from her ears and became silent when he kissed her tears away. "I never finished telling you that story, you know," A soft smile made its way onto his lips, "the letters to no one. I haven't told you a story in a long time, I'm afraid my mind's a little rusty, so do forgive me." Sam nodded slightly. He saw her wince momentarily, surely the song was still going on in her mind.

"When we last left off the boy was very sad, surely the girl wouldn't want him again, not after finding out he was a monster. But he found out she didn't care. As long as he remained the same person she had known for years it didn't matter. He became happy and was finally able to smile."

Danny continued the story long into the night, Sam hanging onto every fluid word like a lifeline. He gazed at her, watching as the fear slowly drain, her trembles cease, and body relax. To stop a sad song, there must be a happy song to counter it. To her, his stories were the sweetest songs, his stories always saved her, always protected her, and he knew it.

* * *

To be so fragile... I still want my sad song to be stopped. It can drive one crazy. 

Reviews are greatly loved. (no destructing computers this time.)

Adieu  
_**Nightwing**_


	10. 16

Wow! This story's almost a year old! I totally didn't know that... But yeah, I'm going to the beach today in about an hour but here's the deal... I don't like the ocean. The sound of the ocean waves are supposed to be soothing, nope, not for me. They scream a nightmare waiting to happen. But I have to play nice, my Mom's side of the family is coming with us, they're islanders... so... they adore the beach. Playing nice, yep yep.

* * *

**Your Guardian Angel**

_**Chapter 10: **_

_**16**_

_And now the sky is such a sweet blue,  
and you made this come true,  
and my heart feels so new._

* * *

Dear Jazz, 

How have you been? Wait, on second thought, tell me when I get there. Where I'm writing from doesn't receive letters, it'd be better if you didn't write letters to me at all.

Enclosed are a few belated gifts, your birthdays, our Christmas's, and a gift for Sam when she gets there. There is a present I need you to open as soon as it gets to you, to set it up, you'll have to read all the instructions, I put emphasis on the 'all'. I'm sorry for being so demanding for a little brother who's so far away. It's just difficult over here; no doubt it's difficult for you too, being a German in America.

I hope you're faring well after the confession of Mom and Dad in the last letter. There is so much I want to tell you – no – need to tell you but it will have to wait until we are face to face. It should only take a year or so but you'll be my top priority when I get to America.

Sam's friend, Tucker, is coming. He's French and can speak German decently, I think he knows a bit of English but it's going to be hard for him over there. I'm told Americans don't like people of different skin. Maybe he'll stay until he can go back to France, when it's not overrun by Germans, if that ever happens.

I really want to see you. You probably want the same but the sooner you open the presents the sooner I can come and see you.

Your Brother,

Danny

Danny sighed at the letter. He was demanding so much from his sister, house a Jew, a black man, fill out papers to somehow force his way into the American system, don't reply to his letters, and wait.

Waiting is the hardest part of life known to man and ghost alike.

* * *

"Clockwork, I need a favor." Danny stood in front of an old ghost who stared at him pensively. 

"I know." The old ghost transformed into a baby. Danny was taken by surprise. "It has already been done. You just need to keep up your part of the plan."

"Er," Danny blushed, "I have a new favor then." Clockwork showed mild surprise this time, he must have not seen the words coming.

"And it would be?" Clockwork asked, his form changing once again to a middle-aged adult.

"Could I see Sam, in three, no, five years? Can I see if she'll be safe in America?"

"You could and you can but it does not mean you would and may. You will see for yourself when the appropriate time comes; but it is not for now, it is not for the past, but for the future you are going to set right. So wait young Daniel, else your future self will fight free and lay waste to the world you are so desperately trying to fix."

* * *

"Happy Birthday." Danny smiled to Sam that night. She wrapped herself in covers, shivering at the cold air. He took her hand in his, frowning as she held little muscle holding her skin and bones together. Her skin felt like ice, so cold it frightened him, deathly cold. 

"It's my birthday?" Sam showed surprise. "How old am I?"

"Sixteen, we've been here a while." Danny pressed his forehead to Sam's. She smiled sadly at Danny, kissing him gently on the lips. "I have a birthday present for you, it's from Tucker too." Sam's eyes lit up at her pen pal's name. "But it will have to wait for tomorrow."

"Why?" At her question Danny hugged Sam tightly, moving her into his arms. He hid his face in the crook of her neck, giving her his warmth and kissed her gently.

"A rose needs sunlight to live, it needs healthy soil, good water, and love, lots and lots of love." Danny whispered. "Tucker's done with the plane to get you out of here… just wait a bit."

"Will you be coming too?" Sam whispered.

"No, I have to make everything right. I'll see you when the war's over…"

"But a rose needs love, Danny! How… how can this wilting rose survive if its love is not with her?"

"Jazz and Tucker will give you so much love, they'll take care of you."

"I don't need them, Danny! I need you!" Sam turned around to face Danny, her violet eyes wide.

"You don't love Jazz and Tucker?" Danny gazed at Sam, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Of course I love them, Danny! I want them to be with me but I – it was hard enough in France without you, what makes you think I'll survive any better now? I mean we just jumped over some of our biggest hurdles…"

"But there's one hurdle left and I need to jump it before we can be together."

"I won't be able to stand it if we're separated again…" Tears were in Sam's eyes, her thin hands holding his. "Don't leave me alone."

"You won't be alone, I promise." Danny kissed her sweetly, leading her down to the bed.

* * *

"You'll have two minutes." Danny muttered into the Fenton Phone on his left ear as he surveyed the male Jews running for no reason. "But be gentle with Sam… she had a hard time last night." 

"She couldn't accept that you were staying?" Tucker asked, tugging his plane from the shed.

"Yeah, something like that." Danny sighed. "Hold on." His hardened gaze settled on a short boy who was stumbling. "2092!" He barked, causing the boy to flinch, "Move faster unless you'd like to be hung!" The boy began running faster and the SS around Danny began to snicker. He turned to Skulker, who was brandishing one of his many guns, and said; "2092 is in your care tonight Skulker." Skulker grinned, eying the boy as a new toy. Danny walked away, mildly sickened by his words and Skulker's smile.

"Ouch, harsh."

"I don't want to do it." Danny muttered. "I have to keep this charade going otherwise we all lose." He kept his stern gaze on the men running, sometimes glancing at the females at the other side of the fence. Sam wasn't there; he told Kitty Sam had run away as he tried to kill her.

"One minute till I'm there." Tucker's voice suddenly echoed in Danny's ears. His gaze turned colder, surveying the sky and then towards the group of men.

"Don't forget to trash the place a little, don't just trash my room." He glared as the men began to slow down as a whole.

"Got it."

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SLOW DOWN?" Danny yelled. The males stopped suddenly, pointing to an SS. "You?" Danny sneered.

"Yes, sir." The SS began shaking a little. "We only let them run for two hours before we make them dig holes."

"Did I say you could stop them?" Danny glared.

"N- No, sir!"

"Then they should still be running!" Danny snapped. Moments later the SS men began yelling at the males, threatening them with guns and whips, and the Jews began to run again.

"I'm here." Tucker's voice held a smile in it.

A vehicle that looked like a pod with wings came into view a green shield around it firing green blasts everywhere, damaging the barracks, officers buildings, everything. "Stations!" Danny barked, hiding his smile. Tucker dove to Danny's private building, crashing through the roof only to lift immediately back up, Sam sitting on the wing and waving at the ghosts below. She was grinning as the side hatch opened before she stepped inside. She sat beside Tucker just behind the dome-like windshield, sticking her tongue out to all the ghosts and grinning like a mad woman at a glaring Danny. "Catch them and hang her!" Danny growled. Ghosts flew up, ready to tear the plane apart only to pushed back by the green see through shield.

"Thanks for the radio, Daddy's boy!" Sam laughed, disappearing with Tucker into the green sky. Danny stomped his foot on the ground, feigning anger. "Mission accomplished, I'll miss you." Sam's voice whispered into the Fenton Phones.

"Why didn't you capture them?" Danny growled at his subordinates. "You let them escape!"

"But sir!" Skulker stumbled.

"Get them," Danny pointed to the men still running, "and get them to rebuild this place! What would happen if the Furher decided to make a surprise visit?" He sneered.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"Are you okay?" Tucker asked, eying Sam as she stared out of the plane and into the sky. 

"It's different, you know? Like waking up from a dream, a nightmare." Her hands pressed against the glass. "Was the sky always this blue?" Her violet eyes wide with wonder.

"Yeah." Tucker nodded. He saw the thirteen year old Sam once again, excited about seeing open land without unbearable restrictions from the world.

"Will we stop soon? Don't you need to refill on gas?" Sam asked, eying Tucker as he pulled the plane higher into the sky.

"This plane runs on ecto energy, Sam, and only a little bit of gas. We'll be able to make a straight shot to America, to Jazz, without any problems."

"Do you know Jazz?" Sam asked as her brows furrowed. She never mentioned Danny's older sister to Tucker.

"Danny told me, he even gave me photographs and directions." He pulled out a photograph. Sam's eyes widened as she saw Jazz in a black and white photograph with a graduation cap on. She was in the background with Danny attempting to get Jazz to make an ugly expression while people where taking photos but failed every time.

"Jazz." Sam laughed quietly. Tucker handed Sam half a loaf of bread to Sam and she eyed it, confused.

"Don't give a feast to a starving person. A little at a time, you're skin and bones." Tucker smiled wanly as Sam took a chunk and nibbled on it.

"Thank you."

"Thank Danny."

* * *

Danny flopped on his salvaged bed in exhaustion. The Fenton Phones had lost connection because of distance and his private building was now in pieces. He was staying in a room that previously belonged to two SS, who were now sleeping in tents, sighing with relief that Sam was saved. 

Sam… Danny thought as he fingered the familiar skull choker around his neck.

* * *

Wah, I'm gonna miss you guys while my parents drag me to the beach. T.T It's not even a pretty beach. So I expect a ton a reviews to greet me when I get home on Monday. Jk but I do love to hear from you. 

Adieu  
**_Nightwing _**


End file.
